That's What Love Can Do
by ghale99
Summary: Sequel to The Way I Feel Inside
1. Intro

Hey guys welcome to the sequel. I'm sorry that this isn't an actual chapter but I wanted to give you all a heads up about my vision for this story so here it is. I'm still trying to figure out how to begin the story but within a couple of chapters Johnny and Ash will be talking kids and things like that. Also this story takes place about a year after the wedding. On the topic of kids, I'm thinking about having them adopt a child because I don't think that they would be able to have the naturally but I may throw a twist in there somewhere and I also like the idea of adoption because I myself am adopted. On that note, I hope you enjoy the sequel. The first chapter will be posted at some point in the next couple of days. Thanks!


	2. One

A/N: Guys! The new Star Wars teaser trailer! Holy love of cheese I'm excited! Ok enough about that. Here is the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you enjoy it because I had a lot of fun and a lot of feels while writing this. Also, thank you so much for all of your support and encouragement on the last book. You guys have no idea how much that meant to me. Much love and I hope you enjoy.

The early morning sun shone through the blinds waking up a sleeping Ash. She rolled over only to find the space in on the bed next to her empty and cold. She sat up and looked around for her husband without finding him. She glanced at the clock next to her bed and saw that it was almost 7:00. She heard the sounds of fists hitting a punching bag coming from downstairs so she made her way down to investigate. She saw her husband hitting the bag with all his strength while he growled out phrases to himself. "You need to be able to protect her Johnny. She's your wife. You need to make sure that slime ball can't get to her." Ash's heart swelled with the last statement and she felt a smile grow on her face. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped slightly and looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I could ask the same of you."

"I just couldn't sleep. Nothing serious."

"Johnny. I think we both know that that's not true. This has been happening for a couple of weeks now."

He sighed and turned so he could put his arms around her.

"Let's talk after breakfast ok? I'm hungry."

"Sounds good to me. But you will talk to me right?"

"Of course, love." He said while leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Once breakfast had come to a close the couple made their way to the couch to begin their conversation although Johnny seemed hesitant. Ash turned around and looked at him.

"Johnny. What is it that has you so worked up. I'm worried about you."

Johnny sat on the couch with a sigh and looked down at his hands. Ash walked over and climbed into his lap while putting her arms around his neck.

"It's been the same thing every night. The same nightmare and I don't know what to do about it."

"What happens?"

"It's about you and Lance. He comes back and takes you away from me and I can't do anything about it because I can't move. And you are screaming and crying for me to do something but I can't and I can't get the image out of my head and it hurts Ash. It hurts so much."

The more he talked to more distraught he became and to Ash's surprise she noticed tears welling up in his eyes and beginning to fall down his face. Ash felt her own eyes well up and she hugged Johnny as tight as she could and he returned it as his voice broke and he buried his face in Ash's shoulder as he cried.

"Johnny, look at me." He slowly looked up at her with red, swollen eyes. "No matter how strong or not you are, Lance will never come between us. What Lance and I had, doesn't even come close to what we have. I would never trade this for anything. If he tries please know that I love you and only you and he can't change that. Ok?"

Johnny smiled softly and replied, "Ok. I love you. You know that right."

"I love you too." She replied with a smile as she took his face in her hands and kissed him and Johnny knew that everything was going to be ok.

A/N: I'm sorry that this was uploaded later than I anticipated. I was in Vegas for a few days and didn't have time to update. This chapter was kind of a filler before the real stuff begins. Yes, Lance will be making an appearance here and there but you don't have to worry about him ruining anything. I hope you enjoyed this and thank you again for all your support and love one this story so far and the previous book. The next update will be soon but I'm not exactly sure when. Thanks!


	3. Two

A/N: Welcome back to my story! I'm sorry that the first chapter wasn't anything exciting or important but I couldn't think of anything else to write. As I've said before in the previous story, if you guys have any suggestions for me please feel free to let me know and I will do my best to incorporate that in to the story. Also, huge shout out to Crystal Persian for this awesome idea. You are the best and thank you! With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's going to take place about 6 months after the into chapter. Thank you and much love!

As the months passed Johnny and Ash's relationship only grew stronger. They had been married now for a year and a half and neither of them could be happier.

"Hey Johnny, can I talk to you?" Ash said walking downstairs and seeing Johnny siting at the piano.

He halted his playing and turned towards her. "Sure love, what is it?"

"Have you ever thought about what our future holds in the subject of kids?"

"Um, yeah, occasionally. Why?"

"Johnny, I want a kid and I don't think we can have one naturally because the doctor said that a hybrid could be dangerous."

"Yeah but there is still adoption."

"True. What do you think?"

"I think that tomorrow we should pay a visit to the orphanage."

Ash's face broke out in one of her huge rare smiles. She raced over and gave Johnny the biggest hug she could manage. "Thank you." She mumbled into his shoulder and she felt him chuckle and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You don't have to thank me Ash."

A/N: I'm not sure how the adoption process or orphanages work but I do know that there is a lot of paperwork involved. So, I will do my best.

The next day Ash and Johnny made their way to the local orphanage. Both excited but a bit nervous. Upon their arrival, they entered and went to the front desk.

"Hello my name is May. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked with a smile.

"We are looking to adopt a child." Ash said walking up to the desk.

"Wonderful! What did you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe about 7 years old or so. A girl I think."

"I believe I have the perfect one in mind for you. She's a special girl with a very unique story. Her mom brought her here at infancy and she's been here ever since just hoping to be adopted. She is an 8 year old snow leopard named Belle. She is quite shy and timid but I'm sure that she will warm up to you quickly. If you will just follow me I can take you to her."

"That would be perfect, Thank you."

Johnny and Ash exchanged an excited glance and followed her. They came to a door and May gently knocked on the door. "Belle? There's people here to see you darling."

There was no answer and May knocked again. "Belle?"

Still now answer. May opened the door and gave a soft smile. She motioned for Johnny and Ash to enter and they followed May. They saw Belle curled up in the corner with headphones on, her eyes closed with a peaceful smile on her face. She opened her mouth and began to sing a song that Ash and Johnny knew all too well.

(A/N): I've been told to not put lyrics in the stories to avoid being reported. Sorry.)

Ash felt tears come to her eyes as Belle continued to sing _Set It All Free._

"That's been her favorite song since you sang it." May said with a smile. "It's gotten her through some rough nights."

Ash walked up to Belle and knelt down in front of her and began singing with her. Belle's eyes snapped open and she gazed at Ash with a smile that grew every second.

"Ash! Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me." Ash responded with a smile and tear filled eyes. "You sing beautifully Belle."

"How do you know my name?"

"Johnny and Ash wish to adopt you Belle." May said.

All three adults watched as the small snow leopards eyes filled with tears and if possible, her smile got even wider. Belle through her arms around Ash and began to sob.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You don't have to thank us Belle." Johnny said kneeling down next to Ash and Belle. "We want to give you a good home."

"Thank you!" Belle repeated as she pulled Johnny into the hug as well.

May spoke up. "I will be downstairs with paperwork when you three are ready."

May left the soon to be family alone and walked down the stairs with a smile knowing that she once timid child would now have a home where she belonged and would be loved unconditionally.

A/N: There you have it! I got this posted a bit later than I thought so for that I am sorry but I hope you enjoy this. Thank you again to Crystal Persian for the ideas and I hope you like it!


	4. Three

A/N: Thank you so much for all the support on the last chapter and this story as a whole! You guys are the best! I was feeling motivated to update sooner and you can think of it as a thank you for being amazing. This chapter will take place about two weeks after Belle has been adopted so she is beginning to settle in. Also, for Belle's new room, there is a link in my profile for a picture of what I think it looks like although I'm noticing that I can't access it from the Fanfiction app so you may have to access it from the website. Enjoy!

Belle could not be happier. The last two weeks spent with her new family were some of the best she had ever experienced. She was coming close to fully trusting them and the thought made her very happy. Ash and Belle were currently finishing the final touches on Belles new room. Belle was standing on a ladder above Ash painting trim and the bucket of paint was on the top of the ladder. As Belle moved to get more paint, she knocked the bucket off of the ladder and watched in horror as it fell upside down onto Ash's head.

"I'm so sorry!" Belle cried.

"Oh really?" Ash replied while turning around and Belle had to hold back a laugh as she took in the sight of Ash with her once brown fur now a bright, white. "You think that's funny huh?"

Belle laughed and squealed as Ash swiped her brush along Belle's face painting a white stripe across her fur. Belle took her own brush and returned the gesture. Soon the two were engaged in a full out paint war that sent them into fits of laughter to the point where they both collapsed on the floor unable to continue any longer. Johnny walked into the room and stopped short.

"Do I want to ask what happened in here?" He asked with a grin.

"Hey! Belle started it." Ash retorted.

"It was on accident!" Belle said trying but failing to control her laughter.

"Oh really? You know what? I don't want to know." Johnny said. "I'll be back. I'm going to get a towel for you to clean up with."

Once he had gone the Ash and Belle looked at each other with matching grins.

Ash spoke up, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep. Pretty sure I am."

They both took up positions on either side of the door with fresh paint on their brushes. Johnny came back in with two wet towels completely missing the two hiding behind the wall.

"Hey, were did you go?"

They both jumped out and charged at Johnny who jumped in surprise and braced himself. He grabbed Ash in one arm as she ran at him and Belle in the other arm and began walking downstairs.

"Hey put us down!" Ash said smacking Johnny in the shoulder with the paint brush.

"Nope. Then you'll attack me again. There's only one place for both of you."

"Where are you taking us?" Belle asked with a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"I'm afraid you don't get to know until we get there."

Johnny headed outside in the backyard and Ash realized where he was heading and she began to struggle.

"Johnny! You throw me in there you are sleeping on the couch for a week!" She yelled continuing to smack him with the brush.

Belle who was facing backward and couldn't see where they were going became worried. "Wait! Where are we going."

"Right here!" Johnny said throwing both of them in the pool with a loud splash. They both screamed as they hit the water. Ash came up spluttering and still covered in paint.

"Johnny Williams! How dare you!"

Johnny became worried for a moment but then saw that Ash was struggling not to burst into laughter. She failed and began to laugh so hard she had to hold onto the edge of the pool and Johnny joined her kneeling next to her. Their moment was interrupted when Belle broke the surface screaming.

"Help! I can't swim. Please help me!"

Johnny wasted no time jumping in after her. He grabbed her and she latched onto him with no intention of letting go.

"It's ok. I have you. You're safe." He said while holding on tightly to the trembling, crying girl.

Ash made her way over and put a hand on Belle's back. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

Belle nodded still whimpering. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"How about this. We'll teach you how to swim so that this doesn't happen again ok?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Good. How bout we start tomorrow but right now we need to clean up."

"Sounds good to me." Johnny said. "I need to move my things down to the couch. I guess I'm sleeping there for a week." He winked at both of them and Ash slapped his arm.

"I was kidding! You know that!"

"Do I?"

"You should." Ash retorted splashing him.

He splashed her back and soon Belle joined in still nestled in Johnny's arms. She began to laugh and any traces of fear were gone.

"I love you guys." She said hugging Johnny with one arm and Ash with another. "Thank you for being my mom and dad."

"It's our pleasure." Ash said returning the hug.

Johnny returned it as well and wrapped his other arm around Ash is a big group hug. "We love you too Belle."

"Finally." Belle thought "Finally I have a family that loves me and I can finally be happy."

A/N: There you have it. I hope that was ok and I'm sorry that it was so short. Don't forget to check out the pictures of Belle's room that are on my profile. Directions on how to find them are in the author's note at the top. Thanks guys! You are the best!


	5. Four

A/N: Welcome back guys! I have been feeling motivated and have written several more chapters for this story and I'm super excited for where this is going! Also, huge, huge shout out to Crystal Persian. You are amazing and I would not have been able to get this far without your amazing ideas. So, thank you so much! I have been getting some comments about Johnny's dads reaction to now being a grandfather. So, in this chapter, Belle and Thomas (Johnny's dad for those of you how don't remember) will be getting to know one another and we will see some softer sides to him and how he acts towards Belle. Enjoy! 

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Johnny?" Thomas Williams said over the phone with a hint of worry in his voice. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. Perfect actually. There's something that I need to tell you though."

"Am I going to like it?"

"Oh yes. Very much. Um, well Ash and I had been discussing this for a while now and we came to the conclusion that because it's probably never going to happen naturally, we discussed the idea of adopting a child."

"Oh I see, and have you?"

"Yes, we did. Her name is Belle and she is an 8-year-old snow leopard."

"You're kidding me!" Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the pure childlike excitement in his dads voice. "You mean I'm a granddad now?"

"Yes, dad you are."

There was a loud whoop on the other side of the phone line and Johnny and Ash, who was listening in, laughed.

"I'm going to come home right now! I have to meet her!"

"Wait dad! Finish your vacation first. You deserve it. She'll still be here when you get home ok?"

"Ok, ok. Just tell her I say hi and that I can't wait to meet her."

"Will do dad."

"Alright. I'll see you in three days ok?"

"Ok dad see you."

"Bye Will." Ash said.

"Bye to you both."

"Love you dad."

"You as well."

The phone call ended and Johnny and Ash shared a smile.

"You can relax now my dear." Ash said placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Yeah that went better than I expected."

"Mom, Dad!" Came a small voice from upstairs.

They both smiled. "I will never grow tired of hearing her call me that." Ash said and got up from the couch.

Johnny and Ash went upstairs and into Belle's new room that she had been working tirelessly to finish decorating which was a big task for a small 8-year-old. But, she was determined to do it and when they walked in they were immediately impressed.

"Wow. Belle this looks great!" Johnny said. "You did this all on your own?"

"Well, I had some help."

"But other than painting the room, she did everything else."

"That's great Belle! It looks amazing."

Belle beamed with pride. "Thanks."

"Oh! Also, your granddad said to say hello and that he can't wait to meet you." Johnny said.

"When can I meet him?" Belle said with an excited voice.

"He's coming home from vacation in three days an we'll probably pick him up from the airport so most likely then."

"Yay! Can he see my room?"

"Of course. I'm sure he would love to."

"Oh good. Can I make a sign for him?"

"I think that's a great idea." Ash said. "We can all decorate it together."

"Sounds good to me." Johnny replied.

"Cool! I'll get the paper and crayons." Belle said running out of the room.

Johnny and Ash smiled at each other and Ash wrapped her arms around Johnny. "Best decision ever." She said her voice slightly muffled by Johnny's shirt.

"Really?"

Ash slapped his back still hugging him. "Besides everything with you dummy."

He laughed. "I know, I'm just joking."

"You better be."

They separated just as Belle came running back in and immediately spread out on the floor with her paper and crayons and began to make a sign. Ash got down on the floor with her and Johnny soon joined them and for the next 3 hours they worked on the poster until Belle let out a face splitting yawn.

"I think it's time for your bedtime." Ash said getting up from the floor.

Belle nodded and curled up on the floor.

"Come one Belle. Let's go."

Ash picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to get ready while Johnny put the art supplies away. Soon the small girl was tucked in bed and fast asleep giving Johnny and Ash some time to themselves. They headed downstairs to watch a movie but both fell asleep before the movie ended.

About three days later Johnny sat somewhat anxiously on the couch waiting for the knock that would signal the arrival of his dad. That knock finally came and Ash sent him a reassuring look before calling Belle downstairs. But before she could say anything Belle came racing down in a blur of grey, white, and black and ran to the door and opened it and launched herself into Thomas's arms.

"Grandpa!"

Johnny's eyes widened and he held his breath as he waited for his dad's response. Ash came up next to him and took his hand giving it a comforting squeeze. Thomas looked shocked for a second but he soon hugged her back and his tear-filled eyes met Johnny's and they both gave each other a big smile. Belle pulled away from the embrace with her eyes shining with excitement and happiness.

"Grandpa! I made you a sign! Do you want to see?"

"I would love too."

"Why don't you go get it for him Belle." Ash said.

Thomas set Belle on the ground and she raced up the stairs. Thomas then turned his attention to Johnny and Ash.

"Thank you." He said with a few tears streaming down his face. He came over to Johnny and grasped him by the shoulders.

"Johnny. Promise me something." Johnny nodded. "Please raise her right. Don't make the same mistakes that I did."

"But you didn't." Johnny protested.

"But it did. I tried to force you to do something that you didn't want to and then I refused to listen when you said that you were doing something else. I never supported your dreams and what you wanted to do."

"But you fixed it and now you do support me and that is all that I could want. So, thank you. And yes, I promise."

"We both do." Ash said.

"Thank you. Now when do I get to meet this theatre group I've heard so much about?"

"They're actually coming over today for dinner." Johnny said. "They should be here any minute."

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Ash went to open it to see the group standing there.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

"Thank you Ash. Hey Johnny. How's it going?" Buster said giving Ash a hug and shaking Johnny's hand.

"It's going great so far." Johnny said.

"Where's the little one?"

"Upstairs doing who knows what in her room."

Belle! Come downstairs honey!" Ash called up the stairs. "Everyone's here."

She came running down but tripped on the last step and fell on to the ground but she popped back up and came running over.

"Are you ok?" Meena asked bending down to Belle's eye level.

"Yep. I'm good." Belle replied cheerfully. "I'm Belle. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Belle, I'm Meena." She said holding out her hand and Belle shook it.

Buster came forward and held out his hand, "I'm Buster. Nice to finally meet you."

"You too Mr. Moon."

One by one the rest of the group came forward and met Belle but when Mike came forward Belle frowned and told him in a very grown up voice to be nice which sent everyone into fits of laughter and Mike blushed while replying with a 'sure thing kid.'

Soon they were all sitting down to dinner with lots of pleasant conversation and laughter. Ash looked around at the table and smiled. In just a couple of years her life went from being controlled by a possessive boyfriend to have the husband of her dreams, a beautiful daughter, and an amazing theatre family. She sighed happily as she leaned back in her chair. Nothing could bring her down for her happiness, right? What could go wrong?

A/N: Hahaha! Some what of a cliffhanger. Sorry about that but I have plans! The next few chapters are going to take a bit of a twist but I can assure that nothing super bad is going to happen and you will also get to hear Belle's backstory as well. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for all your support.


	6. Update

A/N: Hello everyone! I am so, so, so sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. This past month has been crazy with my new job and work and graduation coming up that I haven't had time to update. I just thought that I should post this because I wanted you to know that I am still alive and I haven't quit on this story. I still have big plans for it and I am in the process of writing the next chapter for you all so I hope you all will enjoy it. My last day of school is this Friday (June 2nd) so after that I will have more time to write and hopefully post an update. Again, I am so sorry and I hope you can enjoy the next chapter. Thank you also, for all your positive reviews, and comments. Much love!


	7. Five

A/N: Hello everyone! I promise you that I'm not dead and that I am continuing this story. As I said in my last update, my life has been a whirlwind of events the past couple of months and will continue until mid-July with my new job (shout out to all my fellow lifeguards, I have much respect for you), my graduation weekend, and now I'm leaving for Europe in 3 days and trying to move houses as well. So with that being said, this week will be the last week that I will update until I get back in 3 weeks unless I can find some way to update for you. Anyways, I got a few requests to do a Mother's Day chapter and even though it was a couple of weeks ago, I'm still going to do that as well as a Father's Day chapter. Ok enough word vomiting, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

In the days leading up to Mother's Day, Belle had rarely come out of her room and when she did it was only to eat and us the bathroom. Johnny and Ash began to get curious as to why their daughter had suddenly become a hermit. Finally after a few days Johnny ventured up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Belle, are you in there?"

"Come in!" She called out.

Johnny opened the door and entered the room and when he saw what she had been working on, he felt a large smile make its way across his face. Sitting on her desk was an accordion looking piece of art that had one of Belle's traced out hands on either side and the long, thin strip of paper in the middle was folded to look like an accordion and it said 'I love you this much' on it. Belle sat in front of it and looked to be in deep concentration with her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth.

"Do you think she'll like it?" She asked looking up at me.

"I think she will love it. Now let's get you to bed and we will make her something tomorrow."

The next morning, Johnny woke to feel a small finger poking his shoulder. He rolled over to see Belle looking up at him with big eyes.

"We should get up and make breakfast." She whispered.

"That we should. Just give me a second and I'll be right down."

Belle scampered out of the room and Johnny soon followed her. They made their way downstairs and began making breakfast. Johnny prepared eggs and bacon and Belle put the toast in the toaster and poured some orange juice in a cup.

"I'll be right back." She said and ran outside.

She soon came back with a small daisy flower and put it in a cup of water. Soon the breakfast was ready and the two began walking back upstairs. They entered back into the bedroom and Johnny set the tray down on the bed and walked over to Ash while Belle jumped onto the bed.

"Ash, time to get up love." He said while leaning over and kissing her forehead.

She groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes."

"You don't want your breakfast to get cold do you Momma." Belle said while slightly bouncing on the bed.

Ash became more alert at Belle's words and she sat up. "You made me breakfast?"

"Of course, it's Mother's Day."

"Your first one." Johnny said

Ash smiled. "Thank you both. It looks delicious."

Johnny set the tray down in front of her and she began eating. Johnny and Belle sat down with her and ate their breakfast. Belle suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

Johnny replied with a smile. "I think she has something for you."

Belle came back in the room with her card and she set it down in front of Ash.

"What's this Belle?" She asked.

"Open it."

Ash opened it and red the note along with the piece of art that she made. Ash smiled even bigger and gave Belle a hug. "I'm glad I'm your mom too." She said.

"I love you Momma."

"I love you too." Ash replied as she pulled Johnny into the hug as well. "Thank you both for making this the best first Mother's Day ever."

A/N: There you have it. I know that this is a bit short but think of this a bit of a filler chapter before the rest of the story. Be sure to let me know what you think about me doing a Father's Day chapter as well and I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks guys!


	8. Six

A/N: You guys!! It has been a minute and I am so, so sorry for that. Im not going to say much more except please excuse any typos. This is being written on my phone and that doesnt usually end well. Anyways, enjoy this chapter you all deserve it. Here is the Fathers Day chapter sever months late. :) Oh also we will be seeing the theatre fam again.

At about 7:00 in the morning, Johnny was woken by a small body slamming full force into his larger one. He grunted and opened his eyes to see Belle sitting, beaming on his chest.

"Happy Father's Day dad! Get up! Your breakfast is ready"

Johnny smiled at her. "Thank you Belle."

He looked over to see Ash standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Yeah dad." Ash said teasingly "Uour breakfast is ready."

Johnny rolled his eyes and set Belle on ththe ground. "Just give me fiv minutes and I'll be right down. Oh and Ash, we have that meeting today remember?"

"Yep. We'll go over after breakfast."

Once breakfast had been eaten and the dishes cleaned up Ash and Johnny prepared to go to the theatre.

"Belle!" Ash yelled up the stairs. "Make sure you're ready. We're leaving soon."

"Ok!"

Soon everyone wad ready and in the car on their way to the theatre.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and dad meet?"

Ash and Johnny exchanged amused glances before Ash replied.

"Well, do you remember Mr. Moon and the rest of the group?"

"Yeah."

"Well Mr. Moon was trying to save his theatre and he held a singing competition. Your dad and I were two of the contestants and we just hit it off. It took a little bit though before I trusted him. I had just gotten out of a bad relationship and I didnt know if I could rely on your dad. But he quickly showed me that not all males are rude, controlling, and unfaithful."

"Ohhh. I see. Will I ever meet the other guy?"

"I certainly hope not my dear."

"If he comes around again Belle won't be the only thing he'll be meeting." Johnny piped in.

"What else?" Belle asked.

"My fist. He'll be meeting my fist."

"Johnny that was so cheesy."

"Yes but you love it."

Ash laughed. "Yes I do."

Upon their arrival to the theatre, Belle raced through the doors eager to see her other 'family.'

Johnny and Ash followed her in and were met with the sight of Belle jumping onto Gunter's back.

"Oh! It is zee, ferocious Belle!" He said falling onto the ground in mock terror

Belle giggled and gave him a hug.

"Johnny! Ash! You made it." Mr. Moon called out to the entering couple.

"Yes we did." Ash called back.

"And with your little terror as well." Mr. Moon said with a wink

Ash laughed. "You don't think she'll be too much trouble today do you?"

"Of course not. Today is just a quick meeting to discuss what comes next. The townspeople want something else after the success of the last show.'

"Sounds good to us."

Greetings were exchanged and the meeting was underway. The group discussed the previous show and how much people liked it. They caught up with each other's lives and talked about what should come next. They finally settled on a Christmas version of their previous gig. There would be Christmas carols, and Christmas themed decorations. Everyone left the theatre in high spirits.

Goodbyes were exchanged as they went their separate ways. Night had fallen since they entered the theatre and Ash lead the way to the car with Johnny carrying a sleeping Belle.

Upon their arrival home, Johnny put Belle to bed and then joined Ash in their own before kissing her goodnight and falling asleep.

It wasn't even light out when Johnny and Ash were woken up by their daughter screaming as if she was dying. They both wasted no time in running to her room and bursting through the door to see her sitting up in bed and clutching her blanket to her chest while whimpering.

"Belle?" Ash asked while cautiously moving toward the shaking figure. "Are you alright?"

Belle turned toward them both. "I'm scared mommy."

"Scared of who?"

"Scared of him."

AHHH!! Cliffhanger!! Im sorry I couldn't resist. You will find out what Belle is talking about in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Seven

A/N: Hello all. It has been a while and I am sorry about that. I needed to take a break and focus on getting through school and figuring my life out. I am doing my best to start updating more frequently because I have big plans for this story. Just a warning, there are some themes in this chapter that may be sensitive to some people. I am pulling some things for my own life as well. So, if abuse and those sorts of things bother you then I suggest you not read this. Again, I apologize for the wait and I hope you enjoy. Thanks!

Johnny moved to sit next to Belle's trembling body.

"Who is he Belle?" Johnny asked softly.

Belle buried her face into her dad's shoulder and softly replied, "My dad. I'm scared of my dad."

Ash moved to sit on Belle's other side and she took her hand. "Why are you afraid of him?" She asked.

"It's a really long story and I don't want to keep you up all night." Belle replied looking at her parents.

Ash softly smiled. "How about we talk about this over some hot chocolate. Does that sound ok?"

Belle slowly nodded her head and Ash left the room and headed to the kitchen. Johnny wrapped Belle up in her blanket and carried her after Ash. Once the hot chocolate was made, Ash, Belle, and Johnny sat on the couch and looked at Belle. She stared down at her hot chocolate and was silent for a moment before starting to talk.

"My mom left my dad and I when I was still a baby. It broke my dad's heart and he began drinking. When I was two years old be began to hurt me. He would take his sadness and anger out on me."

"What would he do?" Ash asked while running her hand through Belle's hair.

"He would hit me, and it seemed that his favorite thing to do was to push me down the stairs. He would destroy my things too. I had to resort to hiding my things under my bed so that he wouldn't destroy them. He would never let me go out of the house either. I was always forced to stay in my room or some other place in the house. When I was six, I eventually got up the courage to call the cops when my dad was out of the house and they came and at first they didn't believe me but then I showed them the scars and bruises that I have and they saw the conditions that I was living in and they took me to the hospital where they looked me over to make sure that I was ok. I was eventually taken to the orphanage after I gave the police my statement. I was taken in my May and she helped care for me. She enrolled me in school and took me to counseling so that I could get help for my trauma. I used to not be able to touch people or be touched but I am getting better."

Belle became silent and Ash and Johnny looked at each other with sadness in their eyes.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that Belle." Ash replied while tears were forming in her eyes. "I can promise you that none of that will be happening in this house. Does that sound good?"

Belle nodded with a big smile. "I think I'm ready to go back to bed now. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

Johnny laughed. "I think that would be fine."

He picked her up again and carried her upstairs with Ash following close behind. Once the family was settled back in bed, Belle spoke up in a tired voice.

"Thank you both for everything. I love you guys."

"We love you to Belle." Ash replied.

A/N: There it is. I am sorry that it is short, but I wanted Belle's story to be in one chapter. Again, I apologize that it has taken so long for me to update but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks guys!


	10. Authors Note

Hello all! I'm sorry that this isn't an actual chapter but I am super stuck. My computer crashed and I had to get a new one so all the files that I had containing my plans for the storyline were lost and I can't remember what I had planned. So, I am going out on a limb here and I'm going to test your creative juices. I did this in the last story and it was super helpful and really fun. So, I am asking for ideas. If you have an idea, or a new character that you want to see in the story please let me know. If you would like to see a new character here is what I would need to know: Name, age, what kind of animal they are, gender, a little background on them, and what you would like their role to be in the story. I am open to just about anything and I am excited to see what you guys suggest. Thank you so much!


	11. Eight

A/N: Thanks for the idea disneymaster1!

"Hey Johnny? Can I talk to you for a second?" Ash said poking her head into their bedroom to see Johnny sitting on their bed.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Have you ever thought about having another child? Belle has mentioned that she wants a sibling."

Johnny was quiet for a moment before answering. "Yeah I've thought about it. But do you really think that it's possible? I mean with us being different species and all?"

"Well maybe we could go to a doctor and see if it's possible because I really don't know either."

"Well maybe we could just adopt again until we know for sure. Maybe Belle could find someone that she can connect with. You know she's having trouble making friends these days."

"What's going on?" Johnny asked concern for his daughter starting to show on his face.

"Well ever since her first day of school I guess kids have been making fun of her because she's adopted."

"What are they saying?" Johnny asked.

"They are saying that she is unwanted because we aren't her real parents and that she was a burden which is why her parents gave her up and that she's just being a burden to us and we only adopted her because we felt sorry for her. Not because we actually care about her. They have also said that we don't actually love her because she isn't the same species as us."

"You've got to be kidding me! She told you all of this?" Johnny was practically yelling this as he quickly stood up from the bed.

"Johnny calm down!" Ash said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed. "No, she didn't tell me this. Her teacher did. Which is why you need to calm down. I don't want her to hear."  
A small figure came around the corner and looked sheepishly at her parents while clutching her favorite blanket.

"To late mommy." She said quietly.

Johnny and Ash both turned quickly towards their daughter.

"Belle! What did you hear sweetheart?" Ash asked getting off the bed and going over to Belle.

"All of it." Belle replied while the tears built up in her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver.

Ash engulfed Belle into a big hug and Belle finally broke down and began sobbing into Ash's shoulder. Johnny came over and wrapped his long arms around Ash and Belle.

"Talk to us love." Johnny said. "We want to help you but we can't if we don't know what's going on."

Belle sniffed a few times before looking up at her parents.

"Do they really say those things about me?"

"Have you heard them say it?"

"No. I know they stare and point and laugh at me sometimes. But they've never said anything to my face."  
"Well your teacher called us the other day and told us what she has been hearing the kids say about you."  
"Oh." Belle's eyes began to tear up again.

"Belle look at me." Johnny said putting a finger under her chin and bringing her face up. "Don't you dare think for one second that any of that is true. Did we ever tell you why we adopted you?"

"No I don't think so."  
"We adopted you because both of us have always dreamed about having kids but we don't know if it would be possible because we aren't the same species. So, we decided to adopt."  
"But why did you choose me?"

"We chose you because when we first heard you singing my song, we both knew that you were going to be our daughter and we instantly fell in love with you. It doesn't matter what you look like to us. You are our daughter and we love you inside and out and nothing is going to change that." Ash added wiping Belles tears.

"Ok. I love you both too." Belle said while hugging Ash and Johnny joined in once again.

"If they ever say something like that again I give you my permission to punch them in the face." Johnny added.

Ash smacked Johnny's arm. "Johnny! We do not give her permission to do that!"  
"Ow! Ok fine. No punching. Maybe just tell them to shut up then."  
Ash gave Johnny a look.

"Ok maybe none of that either."

Belle giggled at her parents. "I'll just think of something to say if it ever happens again. Maybe something like what you told me."

"What did we say?"

"That my parents love me no matter what and that it doesn't matter what I look like on the outside."

"That's my girl" Ash said kissing Belle's forehead.

Johnny spoke up, "Speaking of adoption, Belle, your mom and I have been thinking about adopting another child. What do you think of that?"

Belle's entire face lit up. "Really! I would love a sibling!"

Ash and Johnny both laughed. "Well would you want a brother or a sister?"

"Brother! I want a brother!"

"Well we will see what we can do then."

"Sounds like our family is going to get a little bit bigger." Ash said with a smile

"The bigger the better!" Belle exclaimed at the thought of having a brother that was making her whole body shake with excitement.

Johnny and Ash laughed again.

"I guess you're right."


	12. Nine

A/N: This is hopefully update 1 of 2 today. My goal is to get a few chapters out in the next couple of days just because my schedule is getting even more crazy and I'm not sure when I will have time to write. The idea for Alex came from John2851. Thanks again!

Alex POV

"Hey Alex? Could you come with me to my office for a quick second? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure Ms. Jackson."

The young gorilla stood up and follower her down the hallway to her office and sat down.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I know how much you have wanted to have a forever family and home so I've been doing my best to find a family where I think you will do very well."

Alex's eyes grew wide and he sat up in his chair and held his breath.

"And?"

"I think I found one for you."

Alex leapt up from his chair.

"Really? Did you really?"

"Yes Alex I did and I think that you will really like them."

Alex ran around the desk and gave Ms. Jackson the biggest hug he could manage while tears streamed down his face and he sobbed into her shirt.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ms. Jackson pulled away from Alex and knelt down in front of him and took his face in her hands while wiping away his tears.

"I'm so excited for you Alex. You deserve this. You have been so patient with everything that has happened."

Alex's wide smile faded away quickly and he looked fearful for a moment.

"Wait. Do they know about what I've done?"

"They do but I don't think you need to worry about that. The father has had a similar past and they understand completely. They may also be able to help you kickstart that music dream of yours." She replied with a wink.

"The smile quickly returned to his face. "Who are they?"

"That is for you to find out tomorrow after you get some sleep. They are coming by tomorrow to meet you and to sign some paperwork."

"I don't think I'll be sleeping much then."

"You better sleep young man or you won't be able to stay awake to meet your new family."

Alex laughed and turned to leave before stopping and turning to face Ms. Jackson.

"Thank you again. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"As I've said many times before, you are a bright, special young man and you deserve this. Now go get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

They both smiled at each other and Alex left the office. He walked down hall to his room and began packing up his things without being able to wipe the smile off his face. He fell asleep that night and dreamed about who his family might turn out to be."


End file.
